Calentura… Nunca tendrá el mismo significado
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Dedicado a mi amiga, despues de una enfermedad nada como los cuidados de cierto pelirojo..pasen y lean...*Leve mención de hiromido*


**espero les guste a todos,tiene algunas groserías,pero leves, después de eso todo esta bien,espero les guste. **(Actualizado 15-Dic-17 )  
Suzuno x Nagumo *Leve mención de Tatsumidori*

* * *

**Calentura…. Nunca tendrá el mismo significado.**

Era una tarde soleada todo lo contrario del día anterior, caminaba junto a su amigo de infancia Tatsuya, que desde hace un buen rato solo hablaba por el celular, ignorando al pelirojo, hasta que se impacientó y le arrebató el móvil de las manos.

-dame eso - le arrebata el teléfono Haruya al otro pelirojo - te recuerdo que vienes conmigo no vas solo, si tanto quieres hablar con él, espera a que lleguemos a clases-

-pero de qué hablas Nagumo, dame mi celular, es una llamada importante-

\- importante si claro, al menos de que sea el ministro, no te creo - ve la pantalla del celular - es más lo ves, tenía razón es solo Ryuuji, no es importante-

\- para ti no, tal vez, para mí sí, ya que estoy preocupado… ayer se mojó con la lluvia y tiene resfrió-

\- solo así podrías verlo caliente, jadeando y sonrojado - hablaba con una sonrisa- ya que tú de seguro ni le provocas frío-

\- ¿Qué dices?, yo podría hacerle sentir eso, es mas a ti que te importa no te metas, además mido y yo somos solo amigos - contesta nervioso y molesto Tatsuya por el comentario de Nagumo-

-vamos no te alteres ten tu teléfono - entrega el celular- cierto, salúdame a tu mido y dale un beso -

\- claro, espera deja de molestarme quieres-

\- tranquilo, mírate estas tan sonrojado, dime ¿acaso estás enfermo de amor? - pone su mano en la frente de Tatsuya-

\- ¡cállate! , -le da un manotazo- … yo no te pregunto nada de tu rara amistad con Suzuno, todo esto no se supo irías por él a su casa-

\- es cierto, lo había olvidado, iré ahora antes de que se moleste-

\- ¿quieres que te acompañe? –

\- no, iré yo solo, no quiero llegues tarde y por mi culpa y se enoje mido-

\- ¿Qué, por qué debería enojarse? … -mira la cara de pervertido de Nagumo - eres un molesto, esto me gano por querer acompañarte, ve solo espero te pase algo-

\- tranquilo no niegues que te gusta - se va corriendo-

-¡ regresa, ya verás te has de cruzar frente a mi depravado! –

Nagumo dejó a Tatsuya, solo escuchaba sus gritos a la distancia, pero siguió corriendo, ya era un poco tarde, de seguro Suzuno lo mataría cuando llegara a su casa, le había prometido al peliblanco ir por él y si no fuera por Tatsuya, de seguro, ya estaría sentenciado a muerte. Aunque ya lo estaba por Tatsuya.

-Tatsuya debería aceptar lo que siente por Ryuuji, además creo que tiene linda sonrisa,…que le cuesta admitir le gusta y está loco por él, yo lo haría…haa…estoy cansado cuánto falta para la casa de suzu-chan...Haa ya llegue-

Al llegar a la casa, se acerca hasta la puerta y empieza a gritar y a tocar el timbre.

\- Suzuno soy yo abre, se nos hará tarde Suzuno… Suzuno...abre o me voy sin ti, ¡rápido! - habla mientras toca repetidamente el timbre y la puerta - su-zu-no-… ¡abre! - grita, para que lo escuche –

Después de un rato se abre la puerta y en vez de recibir un caluroso saludo, recibe un golpe algo débil en el estómago.

-podrías callarte intento dormir - contestó un peliblanco en pijama entrando en su casa otra vez-

\- Suzuno, no te ves bien - mira a él peliblanco que tiene unas enormes ojeras, y que está más pálido que Tatsuya, - lucía tan demacrado - ¿Qué te pasó?, el sábado que estuvimos con Tatsuya y Midorikawa estabas bien-

\- es una larga historia, a todo esto ¿Qué quieres en mi casa?-

\- ¿Cómo que, qué quiero en tu casa?, te recuerdo que vendría por ti, para llevarte a clases-

\- veo que no te llego mi mensaje, le pedí a Midorikawa te dijera no podría ir a la escuela y que no vinieras, ¿es lento o qué?-

-¿Midorikawa?… bueno para que lo sepas él está enfermo también, según Tatsuya estuvo bajo la lluvia y se resfrió, pero no supe que tú estabas enfermo -

\- entiendo, bueno puedes irte de mi casa-

\- no me iré - entra a la casa y cierra la puerta- es mejor que me quede y cuide de ti –

\- largo de mi casa, acaso quieres enfermarte-

\- vamos sabes bien me quieres cercas -

\- no es verdad, eres una molestia vete lo que menos quiero es compañía-

\- no me iré por tres razones, uno: porque me golpeaste, dos: Por qué no me has dicho porque enfermaste y tres: porque no se me da la gana ir a clases-

\- te volviste a pelear con Tatsuya-

-no... Claro que no, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

\- haaa…-suspira- como si no te conociera, quédate, no me importa -se va al sofá –

\- espérame aún no me respondes-

Se sienta en su sofá y se tapa con una cobija a ver televisión, mientras Nagumo lo sigue y se sienta en otro sillón, solo viendo al peliblanco.

\- ¿Qué miras?, Se te perdió uno igual a mi o que quieres-

\- la enfermedad sí que te pone mal, dime cómo es que enfermaste-

\- bueno esto fue ayer….-

**-flashback-**

\- ¡hola Suzuno! - entra en su habitación-

\- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?, ¿Quién te dejó pasar? ¡Largo! - contestaba desde la silla de su escritorio el albino-

-bien, tu madre me dejo pasar, me dijo estabas acá en tu habitación por eso vine a visitarte y no me voy - contestó entrando y sentándose en la cama de Suzuno-

\- sí que eres una molestia, ¿Qué quieres aquí Midorikawa?-

-¿Que humor tienes?, vine para que vallamos por un helado, solo tú y yo-

-Midorikawa eres ciego, acaso no ves el día-

\- si es perfecto para dos amigos, vamos, además hoy es domingo-

-está empezando el frío y el cielo esta gris acaso quieres enfermar, el día está horrible-

\- yo solo quería un tiempo especial con mi amigo suzu-chan-

\- de acuerdo vamos, pero juro que si me enfermo te mato, me oyes-

-si claro, haz lo que quieras, pero hoy vamos a divertirnos-

**-fin/flashback-**

\- Y lo que pasó después fuimos por un helado al salir del negocio comenzó a llover y como si no fuera suficiente me empujó en un charco, y empezamos a corretear bajo la lluvia, lo cual después se me hizo divertido hasta que cuando llegue a casa sentí de golpe el resfriado-

\- entonces por eso también enfermo Midorikawa…a entonces tú también estas caliente, jadeando y sonrojado, como Midorikawa - empieza a reír-

\- ¡cállate! Tarado - le avienta la cobija hecha bolita- no digas algo tan extraño -sonrojado-

\- vamos no te pongas así suzu-chan, mírate estas tan rojo acaso te subió la fiebre-

\- déjame en paz –se pone de pie se va de la sala dejando al pelirojo- no me molestes largo de mi casa-

\- vamos no te molestes, no dije nada malo, si te pones a pensar son síntomas de la fiebre que tienes, por qué te molestas, ya te pareces a Tatsuya -seguía al peliblanco por las escaleras-

\- juro que si él no te mata, lo haré yo, por decir tonterías- se dirige a su habitación y cierra la puerta- ¡déjame largo!-

\- vamos abre la puerta, deja que me disculpe…. Vamos acaso no responderás dime… abre la puerta…Suzuno fuusuke abre en este instante o ya verás cómo te va…contesta por lo menos algo - pone la oreja pegada a la puerta para escuchar a Suzuno-

\- policía, hay un psicópata en mi casa, creo que intenta robar, venga rápido, pero ya tengo miedo tiene unas manías muy raras y me aterra, si gracias, espero vengan armado y rápido por favor-

\- ¿Que la policía? - Abre la puerta la cual no tenía el pestillo y entró- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a la policía? Estás loco-

\- no te ibas por las buenas –sentado en su cama con su celular en mano- así que creo te irás por las malas-

\- además a ¿Quién le llamas psicópata? Este enfermo- se acerca a Suzuno y lo toma de los hombros- uno preocupado por ti y así me tratas-

\- no es verdad suéltame –lo toma de las muñecas- si bien me imagino se te olvido hoy tenías que venir por mí y Tatsuya te recordó, por eso estas aquí, no por otra razón -

\- no es verdad…. Bueno tal vez Tatsuya, me recordó, pero si estoy aquí, para cuidar de ti y no me iré, no me interesa si viene la policía-

\- creo que el enfermo eres tú, vete de mi casa ahora-

\- no lo haré, me escuchas -

\- está bien no lo hagas-quita las manos de Nagumo de sus hombros – no me importa estoy cansado, deja de molestarme quieres –se recuesta en su cama tapándose – podrías salir quiero dormir-

\- no lo haré aquí, me quedaré –se sienta en la cama – no te escucharé me entiendes-

\- Nagumo…-

\- ¿Qué quieres? -

\- haaa… eres un tarado –se cubre el rostro – buenas noches-

\- como que eres un tarado –se avienta sobre Suzuno y lo abraza - ¿Cómo que buenas noches? , acaso dormirás sin tu beso de buenas noches, aunque más bien sería tu besito matutino-

\- Aléjate de mí –se aleja de Nagumo – ¡ no te daré nada, vete de mi cama y de mi casa ya!-

\- anda, no te enfades, bien que quieres un beso mío –se acerca al peliblanco- anda déjame que te dé un beso, solo eso-

-… lo prometes…dijo, solo el beso y me dejaras en paz-

\- si claro, solo el beso, anda mírame-

Suzuno se destapa la cara un poco y se gira para ver a Nagumo recostado junto a él.

\- si me dejas darte un beso, te prometo te curaras-

\- no soy un niño, para creerme algo así, bueno toma tu beso y vete-se sonroja y dirige la vista a otra dirección- y no me molestes más-

\- está bien, te daré tu beso –toma el rostro del peliblanco y le da un cálido beso-

Suzuno corresponde el beso de Nagumo hasta que, siente como Nagumo pone su lengua en sus labios introduciendo poco a poco su lengua en su boca, aunque Suzuno intento poner fuerza su cuerpo no copero el resfriado lo tenía sin energías. Así que Nagumo al darse cuenta de la condición hizo de las suyas con el débil cuerpo de su ya no tan amigo y nuevo amor, se colocó sobre él y continuó con su beso un poco más atrevido, por fin tenía su lengua dentro de la boca de Suzuno, tomaba sus manos, para inmovilizarlo mientras se ponía sobre él para comenzar su juego.

\- eres...un pervertido, bueno tienes tu beso ahora vete –mientras jadeaba por la falta de aire y se ponía algo rojo-

\- ¿Qué no, la verdad es que me has gustado? , así que con tu permiso –se acerca al rostro del peliblanco- te daré otro beso, pero esta vez acompañado con algo más-

\- prometiste, que un beso, y te ibas-un poco molesto-… espera como ¿Que algo más?... suéltame

\- yo no prometí nada, así que coopera por favor –sonríe malvadamente mientras se acerca al peliblanco-

Suzuno, no tuvo oportunidad de contestar, Nagumo lo volvía a besar y esta vez mas apasionadamente y contra su voluntad, pero entre más apasionado se volvía el beso, mas correspondía Suzuno a Nagumo. Durante el beso el cual se convirtió en una acalorada guerra de lenguas, Nagumo deslizó una de sus manos por el cuerpo de Suzuno bajo la sábana que iba quitando hasta llegar a sus pantalones el cual era una pijama de resorte simplemente se abrió paso con la yema de los dedos hasta los bóxer hasta llegar al miembro sorprendentemente ya algo hinchado.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Tan pronto te pones duro Suzuno-

\- idiota, por tu culpa me está subiendo la temperatura –decía como pretexto algo rojo y nervioso-

\- tranquilo deja que el doctor Haruya se haga cargo de tu ca-len-tu-ra –sonríe precavidamente-

\- eres un pervertido…haaa…suéltame -

\- calla no arruines el momento - mientras apretaba el miembro de Suzuno – déjate llevar quieres –

\- no lo haré, aléjate de mí...haa –

\- te dije guardes silencio –empieza a jugar con el miembro de Suzuno - prometo tratarte bien-

Nagumo empezó a besar a Suzuno para callar sus constantes gemidos que soltaba por culpa del pelirojo el cual solo lo torturaba jugando con su miembro. Pero Nagumo no solo quería eso, quería más ya que ver a Suzuno tan sonrojado como no era común y jadeando bajo de él así que iría por algo más que eso, así que quito las sabanas que cubrían a Suzuno y se colocó bien arriba de Suzuno obteniendo una buena vista. Comenzó a besar a Suzuno desde el cuello abriendo la camisa de la pijama del peliblanco y pasar su lengua desde el cuello hasta sus pezones rosados y los comenzó a besar, lamer y juguetear un poco consiguiendo algunos gemidos, mientras atendía esos rosados pezones, comenzó a quitar el pantalón junto a los bóxer de Suzuno el cual ponía resistencia, pero debido a la fiebre Nagumo logro quitarlos fácilmente. Acomodo a peliblanco colocó sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera.

\- estás listo, para la diversión-

\- déjame, pervertido- decía Suzuno-

\- detenme si puedes-

Nagumo colocó su miembro en la entrada de Suzuno y lo penetro lentamente, Suzuno, se sentía tan incómodo que solo se quejaba del dolor.

\- idiota…duele haa… detente-

\- tranquilo, ya pasara –mientras acaricia la mejilla de Suzuno- te prometo ser amable-

\- tarado, - sonrojado - déjame. ..Haa…Duele-

\- tranquilo ya entre, ahora me moveré –se arquea un poco, para besar a Suzuno- te quiero, solo para mí-tomándolo de las muñecas y besarlo, para empezar a moverse-

Suzuno, ya no pudo hablar, por el beso, solo se oían pequeños quejidos y gemidos ,mientras Nagumo envestía a Suzuno, dándole tanto placer , Suzuno, sentía muy caliente su cuerpo, y no solo, porque estuviese enfermo, la verdad era la sensación que Nagumo le daba, lo estaba disfrutando tanto. Nagumo disfrutaba tanto ver a Suzuno tan sonrojado, que le daba más pasión, empezando a embestir, más rápido a Suzuno, la habitación, se empezó a llenar del calor y el placer de ambos.

\- Nagumo…-se arqueo un poco, para abrazar al pelirojo- te…amo…Nagumo...Haa...-

\- te amo Suzuno… estoy loco, por ti - corresponde el abrazo, mientras le da otro beso tiernamente-

Ambos llegaron al clímax, Nagumo se corrió dentro de Suzuno, mientras Suzuno, en su vientre, ambos se sintieron tan bien, Nagumo salió de Suzuno y se recostó en la cama, y atraer a Suzuno, hacia a él. Al día siguiente, Suzuno se dirigía solo a clases, cuando Tatsuya llamó su atención, haciéndolo detener.

\- Suzuno, ¡buenos días! , parece que ya estas mejor, Midorikawa, me contó enfermaste por su culpa, realmente lo lamenta-

\- buenos días, si, ya estoy mejor, solo era un resfriado, y ¿dónde está Midorikawa? Y ¿Por qué no traes el uniforme, no entraras?-

\- no, iré a ver a Midorikawa, hoy lo cuidare, sus padres salieron, así que creo le haré de su niñera-

\- hoo…entiendo, entonces, lo pasarás con mido…cierto, has visto a Haruya-

\- no, es lo mismo, ¿Qué iba a preguntar?, no lo he visto desde ayer, que fue por ti, además de que se me olvido, pasarle tu mensaje-

\- sí, fue ayer a mi casa, estuvo un rato, y se fue a casa –susurra- se habrá enfermado, por mi culpa-

\- pasa algo Suzuno –mira extrañada a Suzuno-

\- no es nada Tatsuya, bueno creo que iré contigo, a ver a Midorikawa -

\- ¿Qué y la escuela? , no… irás a la escuela Suzuno, además ya faltaste y te reprenderán los maestros-

\- ya entiendo…está bien, te dejaré solo con Midorikawa, pero ¿qué acaso, no se ha recuperado?-

\- no, en vez de tomar reposo, se le ocurrió hacer lo contrario, por lo cual su resfriado, empeoro-

\- bueno, creo que está en buenas manos, con tus cuidados estoy seguro, se mejora, pero no se te ocurra hacerle otra cosa-

\- he... ¿Qué cosa? …sabes me das mala espina igual que Haruya, hasta estoy pensando, que ocurrió algo más ayer, que una visita-

\- ¿Qué dices?, sabes que me voy, se me hace tarde salúdame a mido… chao- se alega de Tatsuya-

\- sí, que esta extraño hoy Suzuno - en ese momento se dirige dirección contraria a la de Suzuno, y ve a Nagumo a lo lejos- ...Nagumo...Bue-buenos días... ¿qué tienes?

\- Tatsuya, no grites, estoy cansado, no sordo-

\- te ves, tan mal, dime ¿Qué te pasó?... sabes acabo de ver a Suzuno, ya diferencia de ti, él se ve bien, tan fresco, como si no pasara nada-

\- ese torpe…-molesto-…por su culpa, estoy resfriado, todo, por su calentura-

\- ya entiendo, por qué me dijo, eso Suzuno, de seguro, él no estaba en buenas manos, te lo mereces Nagumo, además el de la calentura de seguro fuiste tú y no Suzuno-

\- ¿Qué dices?, que clase de amigo eres, tu, estas en mi contra –

\- ¿Qué clase?, soy del que se preocupa, pero por ti, creo que lo mereces, por tener la cabeza llena de ideas extrañas -se va dejando a Nagumo-

\- espera Tatsuya…, no me dejes hablando solo….HAAAA -grita a todo lo que puede- te odio Suzuno, a ti y tu maldita calentura-

**-FIN.**

* * *

**¿les gusto,es primera vez,escribo de ellos dos? espero no desepionar a las fans, de suzuxnagumo ... matane **


End file.
